


Cordially Invited

by kashmir



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a big day for Matt Saracen and Julie Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely [](http://ink-stain.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ink-stain.livejournal.com/)**ink_stain** \- who also offered bits of dialogue and prodded me along. Thanks sugar. I take all the blame for this fic. I was just dying for Matt/Julie wedding fic.

The sun was shining warmly through the stained glass windows of the First United Methodist Church as Eric Taylor made his way down the center aisle. He passed by the flower bedecked pews, bright blooms and colorful ribbons bundled together, made painstakingly by hand and with the price tag to show for it. He'd tried not to balk too much at the amount of money Julie and Tami seemed determined to spend on this wedding, arguing with himself that Julie was his only daughter and she deserved the wedding of her dreams.

He'd put his foot down at first at the exorbitant cost of the arrangements. Seemed silly to him to spend so much money on something that would wilt and die and would only be used one day. But then Julie's eyes had watered and Tami had given him a look, the one she'd perfected after twenty plus years of marriage and he'd found himself handing over the check, the amount left blank.

His shoes thumped loudly against the tile in front of the altar as he made his way to the room where Matt and Landry were getting ready for the ceremony. He paused briefly before knocking, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. He heard Matt holler a muffled 'come in' and pushed the heavy oak door inward, smiling at the two young men he'd watched grow into who they were today.

He shook Landry's hand, then made his way to stand behind Matt at the mirror, who was swearing mildly under his breath as he fought with his bow tie.

Eric sighed and tugged Matt around until he was facing him. "Here. Here, you do it like this," he said, taking the tie from Matt's uncooperative fingers and flicking his collar up. "My dad showed me how to do this on my wedding day. My fingers wouldn't do what I wanted them to. I think it was mostly nerves." He paused to look Matt in the eye. "I had all these thoughts flying through my head, about what a huge commitment marriage was and how the heck I was gonna provide for a wife and myself, let alone a kid one day. And my dad, he told me that the fact I was worrying about all of that meant I had what it took to be a good husband."

He finished tying Matt's bow tie and clapped him on the shoulder. "I hope you know what you're gettin' into."

Matt smiled, obviously still nervous but he looked a good deal calmer than he had five or so minutes ago when Eric had walked in the room. "My eyes are wide open, coach. Sir."

Eric smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "You can call me Eric, son." He smiled at Landry once again before turning to go. He stopped at the door and turned, watching as Matt started to pace.

"Saracen!"

Matt stopped and turned, eyebrows raised in question. "Co-E-eric?"

Eric smiled wide. "You hurt my daughter, ever, and I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them."

Matt paled visibly and Eric chuckled. He knocked on the wood of the door with a knuckle and then left, calling out, "See ya out there" as the door closed behind him.

He stuck a hand in his pocket as he made his way to where Julie and Tami were waiting for him in the bridal suite. He frowned a little, on one hand happy for his little girl and the man she was marrying because really, Julie could do a lot worse than Matt Saracen. But on the other hand, he had to give his little girl away today to some hotshot football player.

He felt entitled to a little grumpiness.

...

Tami sniffed a little, trying to hide the fresh bout of tears but Julie met her shining eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"Mom, again? Seriously?" she asked, as she fiddled with her veil.

Tami grabbed a Kleenex and bent down, hugging Julie from behind.

"Seriously. You're my baby girl. I'm allowed to get a little teary eyed on your weddin' day, alright?" Tami pressed a kiss to Julie's hair, carefully avoiding doing anything to upset her elaborate up-do.

Julie's eyes got a little wet as she turned and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist tightly.

Tami squeezed her back. "I love you. And just because you're gonna be a married woman now doesn't mean you can't come to me for advice or anything, you hear me?"

Julie pulled back, grabbing a tissue to dab gently at her own eyes. "I hear you. Love you too."

Julie beamed at Tami then, her face glowing as only that of a woman in love could. Tami cupped her cheek and smiled. "You almost ready?"

Julie nodded as a knock came on the oak door to the bridal suite. A few seconds later Eric popped his head in and smiled at his two girls.

"Heya there Jules, you about ready to get this thing done? I know a boy at the front of the church that's jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs."

Julie got up, taffeta skirts swishing in the sunny room, and made her way over to her dad.

"Daddy, have you been tormenting poor Matt?" She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek when he bent down.

"Just a bit. It's my right. You look so beautiful, Jules." He winked at her.

She blushed a little and took his proffered arm. "Thanks."

Tami kissed her cheek then handed Julie her bouquet. The three of them made their way into the vestibule of the church and Tami set about fixing Julie's train, fluffing and straightening it until it fanned out behind her.

She cupped Julie's face one last time, then smiled. "Don't forget to breathe, baby. And remember... I want grandbabies."

Julie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mom. Go sit down."

Tami waved and then let Landry escort her down the aisle. The doors were open now and Julie and Eric were off to one side, waiting to hear the first strains of 'The Wedding March,' which would be their signal to start down the aisle.

Eric squeezed her arm and looked straight ahead. "I'm happy for you, Julie."

She peeked up at him from under her veil. "Thanks Daddy. I love you."

Just then, the organ started up and Eric glanced down at her, his eyes shining. "Love you, too. Now. I think they're playing your song. You ready?"

Julie nodded and took a deep breath as they stepped into the doorway, smiling as she took the first step down the aisle towards Matt.


End file.
